Only Time can Tell
by afterglowmegami
Summary: Set during their 7th year... Hermione realizes that she loves Harry, Harry is confused. Fate takes on a nice twist and Mione meets a new guy. What's our hero to do to win her back? Only Time can Tell...
1. Letting Go

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fic to be posted. Anyways, the story is set during their 7th year in Hogwarts, after the Final Battle. Hermione realizes her feelings for Harry. Harry, on the other hand, was perplexed. Until, Hermione meets another guy and creates more nuisances in the plot.

Besides Harry/Hermione, there'll also be Ron/Luna, Voldemort/Cho, Lupin/Tonks and Ginny/ Draco. **_Hope you'll like it and kindly review it…. I thirst for reviews… _**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, well, I own a character here (I made up a new character, but you'll soon find out who it'll be). Other than that, everything is owned by the virtuoso novelist herself; behold the queen, J.K. Rowling. Standard disclaimers also apply.

Chapter 1: Letting Go

Tears were cascading down her cheeks. A girl is silently mourning because of her own choice. The choice she refused to make but she must, to let go of her feelings for the man she loves. Harry Potter. And the girl was the one who was supposed to be his girl best friend, Hermione Granger.

Hermione made up her mind to give up her love for Harry for the sake of their friendship and because of her fear of rejection.

All her life, she strived for perfection because she loathed being thrown out. Rejection makes her feel vulnerable and pathetic. She achieved the best grades, became a prefect, and later on a Head Girl, helped the-boy-who-lived defeat you-know-who and had the best adventures that could last her a lifetime with her cherished friends. But still she found out that there's something missing. It's like her heart isn't satiated. Until she found out that she desperately loved Harry. The only person that made her feel perfect just because she is herself.

She contemplated on this a lot, what if Harry do love her and he was just afraid to ruin their platonic amity? However, she remained firm on her decision to let go of Harry.

"_If we really are for each other, only time can tell." She cogitated_

But the truth is, deep inside her she felt her heart was shattered, but she couldn't help herself from loving Harry. She realized that she must do this before it's too late, too late that she had fallen for Harry so much that she wouldn't even think of liberating her sentiments for him, so deep she could commit suicide if she'd find out that Harry won't return the feelings she had for him.

"I must do this." She murmured in between sobs

"_But I can't stop it either. I mean he's too good to be true." She exclaimed in her wits and felt fury rise to her head._

"Nevertheless, I don't want to lose him. If I tell him or if he finds out that I harbored feelings for him, he might avoid me for an eternity! I can't live without him and his friendship." She said and wept some more.

All of a sudden, she heard someone knock mellifluously at her door.

"Hermione…" the voice whispered

Hermione got up from the couch by the windowsill, straightened her robes, pulled her now-silky-and-soft wavy locks into a messy but striking chignon and kept it in place with a bejeweled hair stick, wiped her tears with her glad rags.

When she finished, she nonchalantly said "I'm coming!" to whoever that person is on the other side of her door.

She slightly opened her door and was startled. It was Harry, the boy-now-turned-man whom she was grieving about.

Harry, on the other hand, pulled her close to him and locked her into a tight but not suffocating embrace.

"_This is inhuman torture, Potter! You don't know how much pain you're causing to me." She thought as she melted into his strong arms._

After a while, they both pulled away from each other.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked her with concern in his eyes.

"No. But I'm gonna be." She faintly retorted with melancholy in her voice and avoided Harry's gaze

She suddenly felt shivers climb up her spine when she looked at Harry, and stunned to find that he was also looking at her.

Abruptly, she became aware that she was staring into a pair of emerald green eyes under spectacles.

He found himself looking into a pair of chocolate brown eyes with flickers of gold in it.

"_I love looking at those eyes; they're so beautiful and vivid." She thought languorously as she continued to look into his eyes._

Harry suddenly broke the silence and asked her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She promptly fibbed and tore her eyes away from his gaze.

"C'mon, Hermione, we both know that you have a big problem." He replied.

"How sure are you?" Hermione said to him with a quizzical look on her face.

"It's not like we're best friends since we're 11." Harry uttered as he beamed at her.

"Yeah, friends." She faintly answered and hung her head low.

"You still have not told me what's bothering you?" he answered back, and then he pulled Hermione's hand and held it with his.

"You can trust me, I know you know that." He added.

"I understand what you mean. But I can handle this, trust me. I can do this." Hermione said firmly.

"Okay, you win! But remember that I'll always be here for you. I'll never ever leave you." Said Harry stressing almost every word he said.

"I'll keep your word then." Hermione said as she forced a smile on her face.

"Guess I should be leaving then. Promise me you'll be alright!" Harry uttered pensively to her as he pulled her again to a hug.

"I promise I will be." She said as she kissed his cheek as a sign of reassurance.

"Goodnight, Hermione." Harry whispered, closing the door.

Hermione let out a heavy sigh.

"_I have been through a lot this night. How on bloody earth can I ever keep that_ _promise?"_ Hermione thought as she reached for a crystal glass and muttered "MIzu!", and then the glass started to fill up with cold water.

She drank it hastily and returned to her four-poster with sheer canopy bed.

"Sweet dreams, Hermione." She mumbled as she drifted off to Dreamland.

Hermione had no clue what was going to happen in the following days…

Hermione woke up as soon as the first ray of sunlight hit her bedroom. She quickly paced to the shower, drowning all her thoughts on what happened last night.

"_I know I can do this, Can I?" She thought adding more pandemonium in her head._

After taking a nice, hot shower, she examined her closet and decided to wear something nice and decent, to put up a brave front for her troubles.

She took a laced lavender cardigan that looked very frilly and fancy for a Hermione-type of person, but still decided to put it on for a change. She slipped the cardigan over her slight frame. After that, she grabbed her beloved pair of jeans, semi-flaired medium dark denim with dirty wash impression and pulled it over her legs.

She misted herself with her favorite scent, one which smelled like a bouquet of fresh flora and was hinted with citrus and early morning dewdrops.

She yanked her hair into a high ponytail. She applied a little amount of concealer under her eyes to cover the dark circles and the puffiness of her eyes –because of all that crying last night. As she was applying some nude-tinted lip gloss on her puckers, someone came barraging through her door.

"Hermione" The proverbial voice called

"I'm coming!" She said as she twirled in front of the mirror, hoping to get a glimpse that she looked okay.

"Hey, Good Morning!" Ginny shrieked in a sing-song voice

"'Morning, too. And don't bloody scream at such early time of the day. Anyway, what's with the rush? Is there good news or something?" Hermione told Ginny

"What an expressive language you just used Ms. Granger." Ginny reprimanded her; she returned the favor by smirking at Ginny

" Yup! Draco asked me out!" Ginny exclaimed

"Who? What?" Hermione said with amusement in her tone

"I said Draco asked me out!" Ginny repeated

"Draco… Ma… Malfoy? The gut who used to taunt us and thwart our missions and mocked your family!" Hermione questioned, still puzzled.

"Yes, yes and yes!" Well, he asked me last night and I said yes. I should have told you last evening but seems like whirl of incidents, so I saved it for breakfast."

"Ginny, I'm happy for you. But be extra careful and wary. We're still not sure of him." Hermione advised

"I will, I have 6 other brothers to worry about him and I don't want to have a sister to do the same."

"Better to not keep your guard down."

"You still don't trust him completely. He's on our side now. Remember?"

"I know that." Hermione said as flashes of the Final Battle started flooding her mind.

Start of flashback

It was the night. The night of the Final Battle. Voldemort is starting to show signs of weakness, as well as his legion of Death Eaters. He was being fought by the Dumbledore's Army. The D.A. managed to stun and bind quite a number of Death Eaters. Leaving Harry, Hermione and Ron to face Voldemort. At the side of Voldemort emerged a recognizable figure namely Cho Chang. She became a Death Eater after she graduated from Hogwarts and later on, became Voldemort's girlfriend. And when Cho pointed her wand at Harry and began muttering the killing curse, out of nowhere, Draco jumped over her causing her to drop unconscious on the ground. They've found out that Draco betrayed Voldemort and helped Harry stay alive. To cut the long story short, Harry succeeded and fulfilled the prophecy, vanquishing the Dark Lord for good, together with his cherished friends.

End of flashback

"Well, yeah, probably it's time for us to trust him and give him another chance." Said

Hermione.

"Does Ron already know about this.: She promptly said to Ginny

"Not yet, but when the right time comes, I'll tell him. You know how anxious and mad he can get when it's about Draco…" Ginny retorted

"Well then, we better hurry up and go down to breakfast!" Ginny said as she tugged Hermione's arm and dragged her to the Great Hall

Together, they arrived at the Great Hall. Hermione abruptly caught the eye of Harry,

"Good Morning, Mione!" Harry said jovially as he ushered Hermione in to a vacant seat next to him.

"How are you feeling?" Harry barely whispered to her.

"Much better than last night." She softly answered

_"Which is a lie. You know what? I want to scream to the whole world that I love you, but I can't and as if you'd ever return the feelings!" She thought_

"Are you sure? You don't seem to be fine. By the way you look amazing." Harry said as he drank from his glass of pumpkin juice

"Pretty much. Certainly Potter, flattery will get you everywhere." She said in mock anger and gave him a peck on the cheek

_"I hate acting as if I'm just his bloody best friend! But if I won't and he finds out the truth, he'll hex to death!" She thought_

Weeks have passed after that dreary incident of Hermione, Harry noticed that the 'old' Hermione was already back. She became the usual bossy-boots again and nagged him and Ron about homework.

_"I am so relieved that she finally recovered." Harry contemplated_

But little did he know that Hermione is just putting up a brave front act for them. Deep inside herself, she still felt miserable and the 'butterflies' are still there every time Harry comes near her, touches her and giving off that immaculate smile of his. But she remained her composure and poise, and acted ever so innocent in front of him.

Will she be able to hold on to that act? Or will she burst like a bubble and finally say her feelings? Or will somebody make her forget Harry?

A/N: Well that's how ends my first chapter… Hope you like it! Stay tuned for more and DON'T FORGET to REVIEW! Arigato Gozaimasu! By the way, Mizu means water in Japanese, so that explains it… God Bless!

A/N: I express my most heartfelt gratitude to the amazing people who have reviewed my fic...

First, I'm sorry for the technical mistakes... It's my first time to write a fic so I'm not really used in doing this, but don't worry I'll try my best to keep my story up to your standards... I swear

Thank you very much to these spectacular people namely: deshijessi, Elizabeth Yaster, xprettyxinxblackx, Harry Potters-angel, Breea, Porcelain Prayer and bandgsecurtiyaw... and those who have reviewed but I failed to mention, thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Also, thanks to my beloved classmates and friends who have inspired and encouraged me into writing this piece. Namely, Gaile, the girl who constantly helped me with the plot, Charmaigne, Liezl, Kristine, Frances, Faith, Nesty, Glen, Diana, Lyka and Nicha, for being the first proofread my fic and criticize it. Thanks!

The story's outline or plot is finished only the detailed story isn't. I have already finished the second chapter... hope you'll like it. I'll update it as soon as I finish typing it into my PC...

Lots of Love and Comforting Words...

afterglowmegami (changed my penname, hehehe)

A/N again: This is the edited version of chapter 1. I'm so sorry for not giving it to you completely at first because it was too long to type and it took a lot of time, and I was often busy these days, because of our O.W.L.s coming soon (hey! I better study…) and have to run a few errands.

Hope you enjoyed it more, I thought of adding a little Draco/Ginny here (what a cute couple!). :hahaha: . They add a little distraction from the tension between Harry and Hermione and besides who would have thought of them winding up together.

Sorry for those whom I have hurt because of having a Voldemort/Cho ship (I hated them, they're both bloody gits!), I just couldn't stop myself from writing it and adding it for some comic relief.

**_Anyways, pls. review, I'll love you for doing so_**. And before I leave you, I'll give you a sneak peek at Chapter 2: Library Rendezvous

start of document

They both sat down at the nearby table and started chatting about books, books, and more books.

"Have you read Perfect Presents for House-Elves?"

"The one by Winkella Dobius!" Hermione stuttered

"Yeah! That one!"

end of document

Who was the person Hermione talking to? Find out at the next chapter of Only Time can Tell. Cheers, everyone!

:afterglowmegami:

P.S. I'm currently looking for a beta-reader. Anyone who is interested may personally email me at I'm wishing that someone would like to accept the job. But I'm not offering money or any kind of reward, I just want somebody to review my fanfics before they will be published at the internet and even help me with the storyline, and gain a friend in the process… Thank you!


	2. Library Rendezvous

A/N: Another chapter up! I'm so sorry for the long delay. It's just I've been pretty busy nowadays and weeks ago, O.W.L.s and journalism workshops at school… and I have been too indolent to type it on the computer because it takes too many time… I hope you'll like the chapter 2. I wish that my writing skill (which I actually doubt if I have) meets your expectations… Anyway, kindly review, I'll love you for doing so…

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for my OC.

Chapter 2: Library Rendezvous

_"Potions are finally over." Hermione thought_. Every time she had that particular class, she felt dreary, probably because Snape always tried to catch Hermione off-guard and bombard her with arduous questions, and finally get the chance to mortify her in front of the whole class.

"Hey, Hermione! Let's go down to the kitchens and find Dobby, I'm famished." Harry suggested to her as he came towards her.

_"Hermione, calm down, calm down, relax, it's just Harry. Harry! Ohmygosh! No, nothing can break my equanimity, nothing."_ She ruminated and posted a flimsy smile at him

"I'm really sorry but I can't. I have to go to the library; I promised Madam Pince that I'll drop by to pick up some books today." Hermione fibbed

"So I guess I'll have to come there alone. Meet you at lunch." Harry said glumly

"Why don't you try asking Ron anyway?"

"I can't find him since after Potions; probably he went out early to look for Luna." Harry promptly answered

That's the truth. Luna has always been pining for Ron since their 5th year and just last year, Ron started noticing her and eventually was besotted with her.

"Oh. Sure! I'll meet you at lunch." Hermione said as Harry started walking away from her, and then Harry looked back at her and gave her a simulated grin.

Both of them strode to where they were supposed to be going, Harry to the kitchens, Hermione to the library.

Hermione if truth were told felt very bad on turning down Harry, but that is what she was supposed to do, avoid Harry. How can she forget her sentiments for Harry if she kept clinging to Harry wherever he went? Of course, a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do.

"I hate doing that to Harry, he suffered all his life in rejection and always neglected and all he wanted was some company coming for him and I couldn't even give in to his favor. All because of my 'I-love-Harry' syndrome! Now, I really sound pathetic." She muttered melodiously to herself.

Meanwhile…

"Since when she did she became a spoilsport!" Harry groaned

"Or maybe I'm just getting a little inconsiderate of her, probable something is still perturbing her." He whispered as he tickled the green pear at the portrait leading to a door that shows the way to the kitchens.

Hermione was indolently strolling through the numerous aisles in the Hogwarts library and suddenly came across with an interesting book.

"Interesting!" She said enthusiastically as she pulled the book out of the shelf. The book was entitled "Numerology: The Hidden Records"

As she was reading the book, her eyes completely on the book's pages, she bumped herself with something solid or perhaps… someone.

Somebody in front of her fell flat on the floor, while she dropped the book that she was holding.

"Ouch!" the unfamiliar voice bellowed, earning an abundant number of "shhhhhs" from the people inside the library.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!" Hermione said, extending one of her hands to help the person stand up.

"I'm sorry, too. I wasn't looking." Said the voice, then she realized that it was a guy's voice.

Hermione began picking up the books that the guy was probably holding a moment ago, at least that's what she thought.

Hermione stood up properly to get a glimpse of the guy and find out if he is fine or he might need to be brought to the hospital wing.

But she stood there in awe.

The guy was a little taller than her. He isn't that lanky but not that burly either, he was kind of lean yet muscled. His hair was in the shade of chestnut; it was a bit unruly but could never rival Harry's.

Then, the guy hoisted his head, she was grateful because she wanted to see the guy's visage entirely.

His skin was medium fair. It looked smooth and unblemished. His eyes were in a breathtaking color of amber. He had a thin mouth and on that moment he wore a nervous grin.

_"He's so gorgeous!" She mused and giggled in her psyche._

"I'm really sorry, I wasn't looking either, and my thoughts were all consumed by this book." Said Hermione as she raised the book she was holding. "By the way, I'm Hermione Granger, Gryffindor." Hermione blurted out, suppressing her mouth from producing a very wide grin.

"Are you really…" Matt responded

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you really Hermione Granger?"

"Why, yes I am."

"It's just that you're one of the most eminent figures not just in school, but also at the whole wizarding land."

This was the truth. She helped defeat Voldemort, together with Ron and Harry, thus propelling her into luminary status.

"Parenthetically, I'm sorry too. I'm Matthew Harris and I'm from Ravenclaw. But please do call me Matt." Said Matt with a sheepish grin on his awe-inspiring face.

"A Ravenclaw. Hmmm…" Hermione thought as she made a mental note to herself.

"So are you a frequent student in the library?" Hermione interrogated him.

"Well, you can say that." Matt replied as they paced towards the bookshelves to return some of the books in Matt's arms.

"If that's the case, why don't you look familiar to me?" Hermione questioned

"Probably because we have different timetables, I'm in 6th year."

"That explains it!"

They both sat down at a nearby oak wood table and started chatting about possibly anything.

"Have you read Perfect Presents for House Elves?" Matt asked

"The one written by Winkella Dobius!" Hermione practically squealed in delight.

"Yeah, that one!"

"I love learning about House Elves, about how to well, liberate them." Hermione said and finished her statement disconsolately.

"Why the sudden change of tone in your voice?"

"It's just because almost everybody here are totally against of the idea of House Elf liberation."

"I believe that they have every right to be free, and I'm not just saying it to make you fell better."

"Really!" Hermione answered in disbelief

"Of course, but as you have said the idea was quite unpopular. When I mention it, people think I'm insane."

"I could get you to join SPEW!"

"What's that?"

"I formed this movement; SPEW stands for Society for the Promotion of Elvish Welfare."

"Really!"

"My goal is to liberate them and make them ask for wages."

Their animated chat went on for such a long time that I couldn't keep track of it to write it down. Hermione knew Matt a little more, she discovered that he's a half-blood, his father was a muggle and her mother was a pureblooded witch. He already lost his father and was single-handedly raised by his mother.

Hermione saw a bizarre sparkle in Matt's eyes as they continued their animated conversation.

Abruptly, Hermione got a glimpse of her enchanted timepiece and it read 11:35, only 25 minutes before lunch. She quickly got up to her feet.

"Matt, I'm really sorry, but I have to go, you know eat lunch." Said Hermione

"Yeah, I thick we ought to be in the Great Hall by now, can I walk you there?" Matt retorted as he also rose from his seat.

"Oh no. I am supposed to meet at the Gryffindor Common Room first before going down to the Great Hall."

"Okay. Anyway, thanks!"

"For what?" She asked him and gave him a puzzled look

"For keeping me company, I truly enjoyed spending time with you, even if I just met you… I'm looking forward to meeting you again." He retorted, his voice low and gruff.

"I am too."

"Really" He answered genially

Hermione nodded fervently

"So I guess I'll see you around then?" Matt said

"You bet!" said Hermione with glee in her intonation

Then they separated into the staircases that lead to their respective Common Rooms.

When Hermione reached the Gryffindor Common Room, she saw Harry approaching her.

"'Mione, what took you so long?" Harry inquired her.

But Hermione's mind was in reverie about Matt… and on her face was a vague expression.

"'Mione. 'Mione? 'Mione!" Harry snapped at her

"What!" Hermione yelped and got off her stupor

"What happened?" Harry asked her

"…"

A/N: What do you think of my new character? His looks are based from Card captor Sakura's Li Shaoran. Anyway, was the story good? Tell me by reviewing the fic… Also, I'd like to express my deepest gratitude to those who have reviewed my fic, thank you, thank you, thank you so much! I love you all…


	3. Inquisitive and Isolated

A/N: Another freaking' chapter up! I'm so knackered to tell you, my fellow readers and human beings, that this chapter is really hard to type… But anyway, I still managed and finished another chapter for your so-called pleasure. Thank you very much to all those kind and loving people who have reviewed my humble fic. Please tell me what you think of the new chapter by reviewing it; I'll love you for doing so… Au revoir!

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own anything, except for Matt… Other standard disclaimers apply.

Chapter 3: Inquisitive and Isolated

"What happened?" Harry inquired Hermione.

"Uhm… Nothing." Hermione quickly lied

"Really?" He asked her again not dropping down the question

"Honestly, Harry Potter! Why have you suddenly become a meddlesome prat?" Hermione retorted in mock sarcasm.

"Okay, you win again. You know, I can't answer back when you start saying the word "Honestly" in our conversations." Harry said with a smile playing on his lips

"You just gave me a wonderful idea!" Hermione grinned back.

"Well, shall we go now? My stomach starts to grumble." Harry said

"Such a wonderful impersonation of Ron, I'm impressed." Hermione reacted as the both of them started going down the flight of stairs.

"Speaking of the devil…" Harry said when he saw Ron approaching their direction.

"I was looking for the both of you!" Ron said, panting

"Why, did ickle Ronniekins miss his friends?" Hermione teased

"That's not funny." Ron remarked

"Why did you say you were looking for us?" Harry said

"No purpose, actually. Luna and I already separated since she ate at their table, and I don't want to be alone, so I decided to not pay attention first to grumbling tummy to find the both of you first." Ron replied

"So shall we proceed now to the Great Hall?" Hermione said

The Trio strode inside the Great Hall, silencing everyone inside and could feel the heads are turning everywhere they pass and numerous pairs of eyes are following their every move.

"No one can do this better than the Trio." Ron muttered under his breath

That's the truth. It's already been three months after the Final Battle, but still every time the illustrious Trio goes together, people can't help but observe them and whisper things about them.

"So, what's up with you and Luna?" Harry said as he drank pumpkin juice from his goblet.

"Oweregoingreallyfineijustaskedheroutforthenexthogsmeadetrip." Ron said as he continued to gobble up his food.

"What? I can't understand you." Harry replied

"Oh, sorry. I said we're going really fine. I just asked her out for the next Hogsmeade trip." Ron retorted

Harry just nodded in agreement.

"What about you Hermione, everything alright?" Ron questioned

Hermione didn't answered Ron's question right away as she was thinking about Matt, again. Simply put, she wasn't paying attention. And though it was very un-Hermione like, she was daydreaming with her eyes looking at no particular person or thing.

"Earth to Hermione!" Ron said while waving his humongous hands at her face trying to grab her attention.

"Huh? What?" Hermione said as she was, for the 2nd time of the time, disturbed from her reverie.

"I said are you alright. But the way I see it, you look like you're not, I just caught you having a dreamy expression on your face." Ron answered

"Me! I do not have a dreamy expression on my face! Hermione retorted

"Yes, you have!" Ron said in defense

"Anyway, don't worry; I'm perfectly fine and in a nice condition." Hermione replied with a small smile of reassurance.

With that, Hermione grabbed her satchel and her extra schoolbooks and dashed outside the Great Hall like there was an upcoming test or something that she really needed to study.

"What's with her?" Ron asked Harry

"I don't bloody know. I tried to get it out of her when you caught up with us. I believe she's hiding something from us." Harry answered back.

"Okay. Don't worry she'll tell us eventually anyway. Remember the time she got hold of the animagus Rita Skeeter? She didn't tell us right away, but when she sensed that the time is right she told us about it." Ron said to Harry as a sign of guarantee.

Harry simply nodded as a sign of acquiesce.

"Well then, I better get going. I promised Luna I'd meet her by the beech tree near the lake. See you at Care of Magical Creatures class!" Ron said to Harry as he wiped his mouth with his serviette.

"Okay! Be careful snogging Luna!" Harry teased Ron

And there was Harry Potter –alone.

Who would have thought! The most famous wizard of his generation was –alone! Abandoned by his dearest friends for a girl or whatever raison d'être it is.

_"Good! Now, I'm here seated at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall all on my own, with nothing good to do. Oh! And I have 1 and a half hours to wait for my next class. What a good day!" Harry mused_

For the first time in his life he felt alone. Alone amidst the jam-packed Great Hall. Alone inside. He felt emotionally abandoned. And he doesn't bloody know why. He felt left out, Ron had Luna for himself, and Hermione was up to something. He sensed that he lacks something.

_"Oh! Shush. I won't let it bother me besides, before Ron and Hermione always thought about me and my safety. It's time for them to take care and mind their selves too, without me whining why all of a sudden I find myself alone." Harry continued to muse_

With that statement, Harry shoved all those 'why am I alone?' thoughts to the back of his brain. And just focused his mind on his unfinished plate.

Abruptly, he finished his meal and carefully wiped his mouth with his serviette. He stood up and decided to forget the conversation he just had with his very own wits.

"Hermione! You're actually 2 minutes earlier than our given time." Matt said with glee

"So are you. Did I keep you waiting?" Hermione retorted

"No, absolutely not. I just came here about 5 minutes before you arrived." Matt quickly replied.

Then, together they strode along the cold, stone halls towards the library.

At the library, Matt and Hermione talked endless, possibly about anything and everything.

Truth to be told, she actually find Matt endearing. Well, the very first time she met him, she was incredulously attracted to him, though she still denied it to herself.

_"I could listen to him for days. No pressure, just good, clean fun when I'm with him. He's so easy to get comfortable with." Hermione thought_

After a day or so, those library chats became daily habits for Hermione. For the past week and a half, not a day would pass that she and Matt wouldn't meet in the library and talk, just talk…

Talk about their own families, their career of choice (Hermione's was to be a Healer, while Matt thought of becoming an Unspeakable.

"They're just so, unspeakable…" Matt said, releasing a chuckle.

They also talked about their own sets of friends, their selves, their dreams, goals and wishes. Absolutely, everything.

Matt mostly do the talking, Hermione just talked when it comes to sharing her own point of view for the said matter. Hermione just sat there and listened conscientiously.

Hermione admired his eyes, his smile, and his whole personality, at peace.

"Arrgh! What's happening with me! I'm not Hermione! Hermione does not 'drool' over a guy!" She mused while fighting with the voice in her head.

"Uh-oh! Another trouble approaching…" She thought

Author's Notes: Did you like it? Tell me! Please review the fic; I'll love you for doing so! .

By the way, thank you very much for all the reviews, comments, and support you've all been giving me. I'm very sorry for the long adjournment of Chapter 3. I have been really, really busy for the past weeks. I've been going out of town, had practices, attend a retreat and all that. I didn't have time to write this and the chance came only a few days before today so I decided to finish chapter 3 for you guys… Anyway, here's a link to what Matt might look like, though in anime: http/ Don't forget to review again! and I'm gonna be enthralled! See you all soon at Only Time can Tell's chapter 4! Cheers!


End file.
